minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Renimar (2nd World)
Currently lead by darkgryphon42 and Kota90, Renimar is a beautiful area with Magical and Medieval themes (fantasy). Besides its impressive buildings, Renimar effectively uses the swamp biome and other subtleties to add the feeling of a Magical community. Fans of VGA's Adventure Buildmay remember Renimar as the community responsible for the Dwarven Ruins build. Renimar was initially founded as the new home for the Ranamar community from Old World. Since then it has continued to grow, adding new members and including builds based on fantasy-type games, movies, books, and original ideas. The main town of Renimar is secure behind a wall that boasts a working portcullis. Other than private homes, the town includes a blacksmith, the Gryphon's Nest Inn, a brothel, two apothecaries, and The Troll Hole Tavern. The town also has a functional watermill, Charbb's castle, a chapel, a cathedral, darkgryphon42's mage tower, AshleyBriarRose's replica of the tower from the movie Tangled, and other surprises. The community mine, farm, barn, and tree farm do well to keep all members fully stocked on supplies. Renimar's mascot is Steve the Slime, who can be seen happily sunbathing in the pond he calls his own. Sadly, the community's official lookout-sheep-stuck-in-a-tree passed away from unknown causes some time ago. Outside the walls of the city proper, Renimar has most of its larger builds including Boyney's massive Temple of the Sheep, Kota's equally massive cyclops, Zaccaro's cathedral, a mage school that is currently under construction, and Renimar's new jousting arena. Further through the the Enchanted Forest are more builds under construction including a loose interpretation of Dragonlance's Inn of the Last Home. From somewhere in the distance a sorceress has placed her tower where she can keep an eye on their neighbors, Shiro, and a desert outpost near one of the community's npc villages. Just past the tower is Dehietyi's truly epic castle. At this time Renimar leaders are asking to approve any builds prior to starting, so that they can let you know which areas are open and which may have already been claimed. They are trying to limit the community to fantasy based builds, but contact either Kota90 or darkgryphon42 with any questions and they will see what they can do. Renimar will also happily give tours, just send a pm if someone from Renimar isn't in the server and they'll get something set up. Also pm with any other questions and someone will be happy to answer you as soon as possible. Community Rules * New Builds/New Members must check with a leader and get approval before you start. * Community farms etc are open to any confirmed member of Renimar; just replant as you go. With building materials please replace them as you can; if we all contribute we won't run short. * Remember that a lot of our members do landscaping (one example would be the Enchanted Forest) so please try not to chop trees, kill animals, etc outside the main community barn and farms or your own area. When in doubt, just ask. *Please avoid large open pit mining or anything else that detracts from the landscape looking nice and fairly natural. Again, when in doubt just ask. * Follow all server rules and the common sense ones (ie keep all builds well lit, repair creeper holes, etc.) Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal